Social and/or professional networking websites such as, e.g., Twitter™, Facebook™, MySpace®, LinkedIn®, and the like have recently been adopted as a convenient and accessible means of online communication. Such social and/or professional networking websites enable a user to create his/her own personal webpage upon which the user can post questions, blogs, personal data, pictures, videos, music, and/or the like. Such information may then be viewed by “friends” who have access to the user's personal webpage.